El Bandido
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: En las noches de invierno dicen, cuando el viento está en los árboles y la luna es un galeón fantasmal,cuando el camino es una cinta de luz de luna sobre el pantano púrpura, Un bandido viene cabalgando hasta la antigua puerta de la posada...


Basado en el poema de Alferd Noyes, _The Highwayman, _con música de Loreena Mckennitt. En cursivas se encuentra la traducción del poema por Montserrat Arre Marfull, ajustando los personajes con los de Naruto. Espero lo disfruten, y que lo lean escuchando la canción, ya que fue la que me inspiró a la redacción de este fragmento. No quiero decir que es mi idea, porque eso sería plagio, así que NO ES MI IDEA, pero como dice Armando Manzanero, digo lo que han dicho muchos, pero con otras palabras, =) _Enjoy…_

EL BANDIDO

Era una noche fría, un sendero antiguo y una vieja carreta que estaba iluminada por la luz intensa de la luna fantasmal, acompañada de la bruma del camino y el crepitar de los árboles con el viento. A lo lejos se escuchaba las ruedas de un carruaje y un par de voces que discutían en medio de la noche, perturbando la quietud del pasaje.

- Sakura, creo que estamos perdidas – exclamó una chica de largo cabello rubio platinado, mientras su compañera de cabellera rosada llevaba las riendas del carruaje.

- Claro que no Ino, estoy segura que éste camino es más rápido que si hubiéramos rodeado la colina. Por si no te diste cuenta, el letrero decía "Posada de los Hyuuga a 10 leguas", es mucho menos que las 25 que había que recorrer si tomábamos el otro camino.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Nada de 'peros', así será más fácil. Sasuke-kun nos alcanzará en la posada mañana por la mañana, cuando llegue cabalgando.

- ¿Segura que no podíamos esperarlo? Su reunión no iba a tardar mucho.

- Pues si se desocupó, ya es muy tarde, estamos a mitad del camino y…

De pronto un fuerte crujido las alertó y asustó, más cuando su carruaje comenzó a ladearse y salir del sendero. Una rueda se había roto.

- Genial, ahora estamos varadas en medio de la nada – exclamó Ino.

- Puedes dejar de quejarte y ayudarme con esto.

…

Había pasado más de una hora y las chicas aún estaban en medio del camino, sin poder arreglar su carruaje. Era ya casi la media noche. La luz de la luna estaba más alta y parecía resplandecer más de lo normal, como si fuera una brillante moneda de plata que se asomaba entre las nubes oscuras más allá del océano. De pronto, los árboles comenzaron a crujir más con la briza fría que arreció. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de las chicas y una sensación de ser observadas se fue incrementando con el paso de los segundos. Fue entonces cuando lo escucharon, quedamente al principio, pero con claridad. Los cascos de un caballo se acercaban galopando en la distancia. Ino y Sakura se miraron con ojos bien abiertos llenos de temor.

- ¿E-escuchaste eso? – preguntó temerosa Ino.

- S-sí – respondió Sakura, tratando de sonar normal sin lograrlo. – T-tal vez es alguien que nos pueda ayudar, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y si es un bandido?

- No, no seas pesimista.

El ruido del jinete se hacía más fuerte, indicando que se acercaba cada vez más. Las chicas estaban congeladas en su lugar, esperando a que arribara y rezando por que fuera Sasuke quien iba a buscarlas, o alguien que las pudiera ayudar a llegar a la posada.

El viento se tornó más frio, la luz de la luna parecía un largo listón entre la bruma de la noche. Y fue entonces que lo vieron. Llevaba un sombrero alto y un lazo en su barbilla, vestía un abrigo de terciopelo y pantalón ajustado café oscuro. Unas botas negras que alcanzaban hasta su muslo y un rifle al costado. Bajo la luz de la luna su cabello dorado fulguraba bajo el sombrero y sus ojos de azul profundo destellaban más que la empuñadura de su arma. Las chicas se quedaron hipnotizadas por esa mirada profunda y aventurera, que parecía a la vez triste y desolada. De pronto, el hombre sonrió de una forma divertida y dulce, que derritió sus corazones sin que ellas pudieran evitarlo.

- ¿Están extraviadas? – preguntó el hombre con voz tersa.

Ellas solo consiguieron asentir con la cabeza, siendo incapaces de formular una respuesta vocal.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda con su carruaje?

- S-se ha roto la rueda – logró articular Sakura.

El hombre bajó de su caballo y se acercó al vehículo descompuesto.

- Será fácil de reparar. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

- Vamos a la vieja posada de los Hyuuga – contestó la chica con mayor confianza y un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Creo que aún están un poco lejos. Yo también voy hacia allá, puedo acompañarlas en el camino. Pero debemos viajar con algo de prisa, me esperan y no debo llegar tarde.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda – contestó Sakura.

- ¿Su familia lo espera en la posada? – preguntó Ino, un tanto interesada y logrado recuperar su voz nuevamente.

El hombre sonrió con nostalgia, pero sus ojos reflejaron un dolor agonizante por solo un segundo.

- Mi amada me espera en la ventana de la posada, a la luz de la luna. He de ir a despedirme de ella antes de ir a una misión importante en el oeste. Por eso no puedo llegar tarde.

- Le aseguramos que no le retrasaremos en el camino.

…

- Es una noche hermosa, ¿no cree? – preguntó Sakura después de un rato, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el amable (y además guapo) extraño que las acompañaba por el camino.

- Sí – respondió él con nostalgia y tristeza – Es increíble que una noche como esta pude ser tan hermosa y, a la vez, tan fría y desolada.

Sakura no supo cómo responder ante eso. Si era una bella noche, pero había algo en el ambiente que la hacía sentir afligida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no pudo evitar tiritar. "Tal vez es el viento fresco" pensó ella para sí misma, cuando escuchó la voz de Ino.

- Disculpe pero, no nos ha dicho su nombre… y no nos hemos presentado nosotras tampoco. Soy Ino Yamanaka y mi amiga es Sakura Haruno.

- Es un placer conocerlas. Yo soy… Naruto.

- Usted viaja mucho, ¿cierto?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. No volvió a pronunciar palabra durante el camino, y parecía no escuchar nada de lo que las chicas conversaban.

…

Finalmente la entrada del pueblo estaba cerca. No había nadie en las calles, lo que era comprensible ya que pasaba de la media noche. El primer edificio que se logró distinguir a la luz de la luna fue una vieja posada a la vera del camino, pero parecía estar completamente cerrada y clausurada, pues no se escuchaba ni un alma rondar por ahí.

- La entrada de la posada está un poco más adelante – exclamó Naruto, llamando la atención de las chicas. – Y es aquí donde nos despedimos.

- ¿No llegará a la posada con nosotras? – preguntó Ino. Él negó con la cabeza.

- He llegado a donde deseaba y ella me espera.

- ¿Este lugar – preguntó Sakura con algo de indecisión, – es parte de la posada?

Naruto asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.

- Pero, parece estar completamente abandonado.

Él solo sonrió.

- Parece, pero no lo está. Ella está ahí.

Y sin más, él se alejó de las chicas. Al llegar al oscuro patio, ellas lograron escuchar que silbó una melodía a la ventana. Por unos momentos solo pudieron escuchar esa suave melodía salir de sus labios. De pronto una chica de rostro resplandeciente y ojos muy claros, casi blancos, se asomó por la ventana. Su blanca mano salió por entre las rejas del alfeizar sobre su cabeza y él trato de alcanzarla para besarla. Entonces una larga cabellera negra cayó como una cascada sobre su pecho y él se embebió en el aroma de su perfume, besándolo a la luz de la luna.

Ino y Sakura volvieron su mirada hacia el camino, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo, avergonzadas de entrometerse en ese momento tan romántico e íntimo de la hermosa pareja. Ambas sentían arder su corazón, como si fueran ellas misma quienes esperaban en la ventana por el ser amado. "Que afortunada mujer debe ser ella – pensó Sakura, - al ser amada por ese hombre de forma tan intensa que incluso hace vibrar el viento a su alrededor, y acelera el corazón de una extraña como yo". Sin poder resistir más su curiosidad, volvió la mirada a ese patio, a esa expresión de amor profundo, pero no logró ver a nadie. El viento había dejado de soplar, la luna se había ocultado tras una nube, borrando el listón de luz que proyectaba, y los árboles estaban sumamente callados. Su vista se volvió a su compañera, que también miraba hacia el patio vacío, buscando por la pareja de enamorados. Los ojos se ambas se encontraron expresando la misma interrogante: "¿Dónde están?"

Ino llevó su mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón y Sakura supo de inmediato que no solo ella había sentido ese ardiente amor viajar por la briza y que ahora había desaparecido tan bruscamente que dejó una punzada de dolor.

- Siento que voy a llorar – exclamó Ino.

Sakura no dijo nada, pues su propio corazón sentía una angustia que no entendía. Así que mejor soltó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos.

- Vamos, debemos llegar. Es tarde y estoy cansada.

Cuando entraron en la posada fueron recibidas por un hombre alto y apuesto, de cabellos y ojos negros. Llevaba un saco rojo y unos pantalones blancos con botas negras hasta la rodilla. El símbolo del rey grabado en su pecho.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamaron al unísono.

- Hn. ¿Se puede saber por qué han tardado tanto? Cuando Juugo me dijo que habían salido hacía unas horas no creí que fueran tan descuidadas como para perderse en el camino.

- Lo sentimos Sasuke-kun. Aquí Sakura que no te quiso esperar.

- Hn.

Los tres se dirigieron a una mesa vacía cerca de la chimenea. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en el lugar. Para ser más de media noche, parecía que todo el pueblo se había reunido para recibirlas en esa pequeña posada, aún y cuando el pueblo parecía estar abandonado.

- Explíquenme cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahorita. Yo salí varias horas después de ustedes y llegué antes.

- De seguro venías galopando como el mismo diablo.

- En realidad no. Juugo me acompañó, pero ya se ha ido a dormir. Así que no veníamos galopando. Además nunca las vi por el camino.

- Pues eso es gracias a Sakura, que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar un atajo.

- Lo suponía.

- Bueno, sí fue un poco tonto, pero tampoco fue tan malo. Lo que pasa es que el camino estaba en malas condiciones.

- ¿Qué camino tomaron?

- El antiguo sendero cerca del pantano.

En ese momento todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se volvieron a la mesa de los tres. Miradas de terror e incredulidad estaban todas dirigidas a las chicas.

- ¿Se atrevieron a tomar el camino prohibido? – preguntó casi en un susurro una chica de cabello castaño.

- Bueno… no decía que estuviera prohibido…

- Se nota que ustedes no son de por aquí cerca.

- ¿Por qué dicen eso?

- Nadie que sea de por aquí se atrevería a tomar ese camino y menos en una noche como esta.

El hombre vio la vestimenta de Sasuke y sacudió un poco la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Tú eres de la guardia del Rey Madara, ¿cierto?

- Soy su sobrino.

- Pues tienen suerte de estar vivas, si es que de verdad cruzaron por ese camino y están relacionadas con el Rey.

- ¿Y el rey que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- Nadie que haya sido favorecido por el Rey, sobre todo si pertenecieron a su guardia, ha logrado salir con vida de ese sendero… está maldito.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? Sí, es un camino maltratado y averió nuestro carruaje, no es para que lo llame 'maldito'. ¡Además sí hay gente que lo transita!

- Si no eres de aquí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues porque alguien nos ayudó cuando la rueda del carruaje se rompió – exclamó Sakura.

- Y nos acompañó hasta la posada. Aunque se quedó en la parte de atrás – agregó Ino.

El vaso que sostenía el hombre se cayó al suelo.

- Sí, un hombre alto y rubio, muy guapo.

El rostro de todos los presentas palideció considerablemente y mostraron aún más terror que antes.

- Ellas no lo saben – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño largo con algunas canas plateadas y ojos muy claros, casi de color blanco, como la chica que se asomó por la ventana.

- ¿Qué no sabemos? – preguntó Sakura, comenzando a impacientarse.

- Esa parte de la posada que está al entrar al pueblo, ha estado cerrada por más de 20 años. Mi tío, el anterior dueño, la clausuró después de lo que sucedió. Ahí murió su hija, hace más de 20 años.

- Así es – exclamó una mujer de unos 30 años, de cabello castaño y ojos color blanco – ahí murió mi hermana… Hinata.

Sakura e Ino abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

- ¿Hinata?

- Sí… Hinata, la hija del dueño de la posada, la hija de los ojos blancos y largo cabello negro, con tez clara como el marfil, con el pecho destrozado por los mosquetes de la guardia del Rey Madara, la misma que esperaba por su amor a la luz de la luna…

Y entonces escucharon la historia…

_El viento era un raudal de oscuridad entre los agitados árboles,  
>La luna era un galeón fantasmal sacudido sobre los mares nubosos,<br>El camino era una cinta de luz de luna sobre el pantano púrpura  
>Y el bandido venía cabalgando,<br>Cabalgando, cabalgando,  
>El bandido venía cabalgando, hasta la antigua puerta de la posada.<em>

_Tenía un sombrero alto Francés en su frente, un manojo de lazo en su barbilla_  
><em>Un abrigo de seda burdeo y pantalones cafés de piel de gama;<em>  
><em>Ajustados sin una arruga; ¡sus botas estaban completamente ceñidas!<em>  
><em>Y cabalgó en un destellar enjoyado,<em>  
><em>Las bases de la pistola un destello,<em>  
><em>La empuñadura de su arma destellaba, bajo el cielo enjoyado.<em>

_Sobre el empedrado hizo un estruendo y golpeó en el oscuro patio de la posada,_  
><em>Y tocó ligeramente con su látigo en las persianas, pero todo estaba cerrado y atrancado;<em>  
><em>Silbó una melodía a la ventana, y a quien debiera estar esperando allí<em>  
><em>Sino la hija de ojos blancos del dueño<em>  
><em>Hinata, la hija del dueño,<em>  
><em>Trenzaba un nudo oscuro y rojo de amor en su cabello largo y negro.<em>

_"Un beso, mi dulce querida, estoy detrás de un tesoro esta noche,_  
><em>pero volveré con el amarillo oro antes de la luz de la mañana;<em>  
><em>sin embargo si ellos me presionan agudamente, y me molestan durante el día,<em>  
><em>entonces búscame a la luz de la luna,<em>  
><em>vigila por mí a la luz de la luna,<em>  
><em>aunque el infierno me atrancase el camino".<em>

_Se levantó de pie en los estribos;_  
><em>Difícilmente podía alcanzar la mano de ella<em>  
><em>¡Pero ella desató su pelo en la ventana!<em>  
><em>Su rostro ardió como un sello<em>  
><em>Mientras la negra cascada de perfume venía cayendo sobre el pecho de él;<em>

_y él besó sus ondas a la luz de la luna, (¡Oh, dulces ondas negras a la luz de la luna!),_  
><em>Y galopó lejos hacia el oeste.<em>

_Él no llegó al amanecer; no llegó al mediodía,_  
><em>Y después del ocre atardecer, antes de la salida de la luna,<em>  
><em>Cuando el camino era una cinta gitana rizando el pantano púrpura,<em>  
><em>Una tropa de chaquetas rojas venía marchando,<em>  
><em>Marchando, marchando.<em>  
><em>Los hombres del rey Madara venían marchando, hasta la antigua puerta de la posada.<em>

_No dijeron palabra al dueño, en cambio bebieron su cerveza,  
>Pero amordazaron a su hija y la ataron al pie de su estrecha cama;<br>¡Dos de ellos se arrodillaron en la ventana, con fusiles a su lado!  
>Hubo muerte en cada ventana,<br>E infierno en una oscura ventana;  
>Para que Hinata pudiera ver, a través de la abertura, el camino que él cabalgaría.<em>

_Ellos la ataron con atención, con muchos chistes burlones;_  
><em>¡Le ataron un rifle a su lado, con el cañón bajo su pecho!<em>  
><em>"¡Ahora mantén una buena vigilancia!" Y la besaron.<em>  
><em>Ella escuchó al hombre muerto decir<em>  
><em>- ¡búscame a la luz de la luna<em>  
><em>vigila por mí a la luz de la luna,<em>  
><em>aunque el infierno me atrancase el camino!<em>

_Ella torció sus manos tras de ella, ¡pero todos los nudos siguieron bien!_  
><em>¡Ella quebró sus manos hasta que sus dedos estuvieran húmedos con sudor o sangre!<em>  
><em>¡Tiraban y forzaban en la oscuridad, y las horas se arrastraban como años!<em>  
><em>Hasta ahora, en la campanada de medianoche,<em>  
><em>Frío, en la campanada de medianoche,<em>  
><em>¡La punta de un dedo lo tocó!<em>  
><em>¡El gatillo al fin era de ella!<em>

_¡Tlot-tlot! ¿Habían escuchado? Los cascos del caballo estaban sonando claro._  
><em>¡Tlot-tlot, en la distancia! ¿Eran sordos, que no escuchaban?<em>  
><em>Bajo la cinta de la luz de la luna, sobre la frente de la colina,<em>  
><em>El bandido venía cabalgando,<em>  
><em>¡Cabalgando, cabalgando!<em>  
><em>¡Los de chaquetas rojas miraron su primicia!, ¡Ella se paraba derecha y tranquila!<em>

_¡Tlot, en el silencio helado!, ¡Tlot, en el eco de la noche!_  
><em>¡Más cerca venía y más cerca!, ¡La cara de ella brillaba como luz!<em>  
><em>¡Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por un momento! Lanzó un último profundo respiro,<em>  
><em>Entonces su dedo se movió a la luz de la luna,<em>  
><em>Su fusil hizo pedazos la luz de la luna,<em>  
><em>Hizo pedazos su pecho a la luz de la luna y lo advirtió a él con su muerte.<em>

_Él se dio la vuelta, espoleó hacia el oeste; no sabía que ella estaba_  
><em>Inclinada con su cabeza sobre el fusil, ¡empapada con su propia sangre roja!<em>  
><em>No fue hasta el amanecer que él escuchó; su rostro se volvió gris al escuchar<em>  
><em>Como Hinata, la hija del patrón,<em>  
><em>La hija de ojos blancos del patrón,<em>  
><em>Había esperado por su amado a la luz de la luna, y muerto allí en la oscuridad.<em>

_Volvió, y espoleó como un loco, gritando una maldición al cielo_  
><em>¡Con el blanco camino humeante detrás de él y su arma empuñada en alto!<em>  
><em>Roja sangre eran las espuelas en el dorado mediodía; vino tinto era su abrigo de terciopelo,<em>  
><em>Cuando le dispararon en el camino,<em>  
><em>Cayó como un perro al camino,<em>  
><em>Y yació en su sangre en el camino, con el manojo de lazo en su garganta.<em>

El salón estaba en completo silencio, las miradas sobre aquella mujer de cabellos castaños mientras ella tenía la vista perdida en la oscuridad de la ventana. Unos momentos pasaron y sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna, soltó un suspiro y continuó…

_Todavía en las noches de invierno dicen, cuando el viento está en los árboles,  
>Cuando la luna es un galeón fantasmal, sacudido sobre los mares nubosos,<br>Cuando el camino es una cinta de luz de luna sobre el pantano púrpura,  
>Un bandido viene cabalgando,<br>Cabalgando, cabalgando,  
>Un bandido viene cabalgando, hasta la antigua puerta de la posada…<em>

Sakura siguió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos fijos en el camino de luz de luna. Suavemente los cascos de un caballo resonaban en el eco de la noche y supo que el bandido se había marchado, dejando a su amada esperando por él a la luz de la luna fantasmal.


End file.
